nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Decumberance
Every point in this skill increases the amount you can carry without becoming encumbered by 3 rock. When encumbered you encounter all grey creatures and take extra time before you can begin attacking. Decumberance is a member of the Adventuring group of skills that is available at character level 1. Raising this skill at or above your character level will incur an experience point penalty. As an Adventuring skill, Decumberance can be raised passively, or actively by traveling from town to town. This skill allows you to carry heavier loads of items without incurring a travelling penalty. Decumberance is the only non-Stats skill that can be raised to level 140. Item Weight All items in Nodiatis have a weight associated with them, measured in "rock" and "sand" (1000 sand = 1 rock). A brand new character with no gear or items whatsoever has a starting total weight of 0 rock. All items in your inventory plus all equipped weapons, armor and gems in all equipment sets and pouches (but not equipped pets) add to your total weight that you carry around. Items in storage do not contribute to your weight. A player's current total weight is displayed in green or red on the Inventory screen below the second pet slot; it is red when exceeding the soft weight limit, and green when not. Exceeding the Soft Weight Limit A soft weight limit is shown in black on the Inventory screen below the second pet slot. As soon as your total weight reaches the soft limit of (100 + 3 x Decumberance level) rock, you become "encumbered". Encumbered players without Accel no longer avoid grey monsters at all, encountering them in every square that they are present, regardless of Exploration skill level. In contrast encumbered players with Accel activated retain the usual 50% or 66% chance to avoid combat if using rested time (RT) or rollover rested time (RRT), respectively. Nonetheless like encumbered players without Accel, encumbered players with Accel get no bonus at all from Exploration, not even the 50% base grey avoidance rate. Moreover encumbered players entering combat endure an initial stunned effect whose duration depends on how encumbered the player is. This duration can be from 0 seconds for someone just at the soft weight limit, to a few minutes just below the hard limit. Exceeding the Hard Weight Limit A second higher "hard" limit of three times the soft weight limit exists, and players who exceed the hard limit are completely unable to move, attack, or use gate potions or recall potions. Consequently an extremely encumbered player exceeding the hard limit must adjust inventory to reduce weight. Grouping with an Encumbered Player If an unencumbered player is fighting within 3 squares (horizontal plus vertical) of an encumbered group member, the player will encounter grey monsters as though the player himself exceeded the soft weight limit, but will not enter the battles stunned. This penalty exists regardless of whether the encumbered group member is in town or in a different zone. Category:Skills Category:Adventuring Category:Base Skills